southern_witch_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Frost establishes different magic disciplines utilized by witches, wizards, fae, and other users. The magic of Tammy Jo Trask is Earth magic, but wielding her powers appears to have been complicated by her half-fae heritage. This indicates that fae magic and Earth magic are not the same nor entirely compatible. However, in later stories, it appears that the World Association of Magic is suprised at her untrained abilities, so she may have an unexpectedly powerful hybrid. For Tammy Jo, casting a spell almost always involves a spoken incantation (which Tammy Jo believes should rhyme). It's revealed that Tammy Jo received a C- in her school poetry class. Thus, her incantations are, in general, awful and probably one reason why her magic goes awry. Frost establishes that most magic users in the Southern Witch world do not favor wands. Reliance on wands is considered a crutch and an unnecessary risk. However, in Barely Bewitched, the wizard Jordan Peth is seen using a wand to counter weakness in his abilities he experienced in childhood. In Would-Be Witch, Bryn reveals at a meeting of the Southwest Witch and Wizard Association that protective amulets are needed to ward off certain attackers such as shapeshifters. Also, in Would-Be Witch, certain magic use can cause technology to short out such as phones and police radios. This may be limited to a degree to undisciplined magic use as the effect is not as pronounced in later events. Earth Magic We see that Tammy Jo's use of Earth magic often involves garden herbs and flowers. In Would-Be Witch, the spell (and its unfortunate side effects) she created to combat the zombie at Glenfiddle Distillery was flower-based. Celestial Magic Bryn Lyons' power is grounded in Celestial Magic, and he often gathers power from the night sky. Because his heritage is also partly fae (one quarter), his magic apparently is more compatible with Tammy Jo's. Similar to Tammy Jo, It appears that his mixture of magic makes it difficult for the World Association of Magic to gauge Bryn's strength. Black Magic Bryn is forced to use Black Magic in Halfway Hexed in an emergency situation. Black Magic, in this case drawing power from a demon in Bryn's debt, apparently healed Bryn's injuries and restored his powers faster than other methods could have possibly done. According to many traditions, summoning a demon for benevolent reasons only means that Bryn is still a "white wizard". Fire Magic The warlock, Incendio Malderon, is a mage with power grounded in the element of fire. In Barely Bewitched, its established Tammy Jo's family has had dealings with Incendio in the past and possess emerald earrings that protect the wearer from fire magic. Blood & Bones Magic In Would-Be Witch, Lennox Lyons explains that Blood and Bones Magic is "magic of the flesh" and possesses healing properties. Similar to Voodoo or Obeah, Blood & Bones Magic may sometimes require animal blood (or bones) for the sake of casting a spell or divination. Blood & Bones Magic also appears to be effective for curses. Weather Magic In Would-Be Witch, Bryn mentions weather witches would not attend the meeting of the Southwest Association of Wizards and Witchs and would "have out their lighting rods". Water Magic Tammy Jo reveals that her mother and aunt lose objects (such as keys) all the time and scry using water magic since an image of the object and its location will appear in the water. Tammy tries finding the locket using a bowl of water in Would-Be Witch. In Halfway Hexed, Tammy scries using the Amanos River as her water source to learn the identify of an attacker. "Arithmurgy"/Arithmetical Magic Bryn Lyons' close friend, Andre Knobel, is able to plan out the structure of complex spells using mathematical formulas. Andre and Bryn working together have received high recognition for their spell-crafting. Category:Themes Category:Motifs Category:Magic